THE IDOLM@STER SideM (Anime)
is an anime television series, produced by anime company A-1 Pictures based off of THE iDOLM@STER: SideM, and was directed by Miyuki Kuroki and Takahiro Harada. The series was announced at THE IDOLM@STER SideM 2nd STAGE ~ORIGIN@L STARS~ on February 12, 2017. It began airing on October 7, 2017 on multiple networks. The anime finished airing on December 30, 2017 with a total of 13 episodes. The anime is licensed by Crunchyroll for online streaming. The series also received a prologue episode a week before the show's premiere, as well a bonus episode OVA with the final Blu-Ray. Plot A newly created entertainment agency, 315 Production, specializes in scouting prospective idols who previously held other jobs. Whether they were a former lawyer, surgeon, or pilot, they had a place at the agency. As they grow to understand their new positions, they'll aim to achieve their dreams of becoming top idols! Staff * Director: **Miyuki Kuroki **Takahiro Harada * Series Composition: **Yukie Sugawara **Yuniko Ayana * Music: EFFY * Original Creator: Bandai Namco Games * Original Character Design: Shuji Sogabe * Character Design: **Haruko Iizuka **Yuusuke Tanaka * Art Director:'''Hisayo Usui * '''Chief Animation Director: **Maho Yoshikawa **Yuusuke Tanaka * Sound Director: Takatoshi Hamano * Director of Photography: Yukiko Nagase * 3D Director: Akira Fukuda * Art Setting: Kazushi Fujii * Color Design: Asuka Yokota * Editing: Akinori Mishima Cast 315 Production Idols *Shuugo Nakamura as Teru Tendo *Yuuma Uchida as Kaoru Sakuraba *Taku Yashiro as Tsubasa Kashiwagi *Yuichiro Umehara as Kyoji Takajo *Shun Horie as Pierre *Tomohito Takatsuka as Minori Watanabe *Kento Itou as Michio Hazama *Junya Enoki as Rui Maita *Yoshiki Nakajima as Jiro Yamashita *Shou Nogami as Shiki Iseya *Shouya Chiba as Hayato Akiyama *Yuusuke Shirai as Haruna Wakazato *Takuma Nagatsuka as Jun Fuyumi *Hiroshi Watanabe as Natsuki Sakaki *Yoshitaka Yamaya as Kyosuke Aoi *Takeru Kikuchi as Yusuke Aoi *Takuma Terashima as Touma Amagase *Daichi Kanbara as Hokuto Ijuuin *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka﻿ as Shouta Mitarai 315 Production Staff *Fumihiko Tashiki as Takashi Saito *Kengo Kawanishi as Ken Yamamura *Kaito Ishikawa as Producer Videos Annoucement= |-| TV Anime PV= |-| Unit PVs= Music Opening Songs= * Alice or Guilty * Reason!! |-| Ending Songs= *BRAND NEW FIELD *DRIVE A LIVE *Beyond The Dream *STARLIGHT CELEBRATE! *TOMORROW DIAMOND *From Teacher To Future! *AFTER THE RAIN *JOKER➚Almighty *Ryuusei PARADE *Over AGAIN *Sunset★Colors *ARRIVE TO STAR *DRIVE A LIVE |-| Insert Songs= *Koi o Hajimeyou *Fun! Fun! Festa! *Study Equal Magic! *Pleasure Forever... *Summertime Graffiti *OUR SONG -Sore wa Sekai de Hitotsu Dake- *HIGH JUMP NO LIMIT *∞ Possibilities *VICTORY BELIEVER *Smile Engage *Planet scape *DRAMATIC NONFICTION *Reason!! *GLORIOUS RO@D *315 Steelo! Episodes Season I= |Episode Air Date=October 7, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=October 14, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=October 21, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=October 28, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=November 4, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=November 11, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=November 18, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=November 25, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=December 16, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=December 23, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |Episode Air Date=December 30, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= }} |} |-| OVA= |Episode Air Date=December 30, 2017 |Title Card= |Episode Summary= A series of six short stories showcasing various event that happen at 315PRO, from power struggles to tests of courage. }} |} Gallery SideM Anime Key Visual 1.jpg|DRAMATIC STARS Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 2.jpg|Beit Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 3.jpg|S.E.M Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 4.jpg|High×Joker Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 5.jpg|W Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 6.jpg|DRAMATIC STARS Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 7.jpg|Jupiter Key Visual SideM Anime Key Visual 8.jpg|315 STARS Key Visual External Links *Official Anime Website *Official Anime Twitter *Youzou Sakagami x Yousuke Toba Producers Roundtable *Roundtable Translation References Category:Media Category:Anime